Bear your Fangs
by Count Zanin
Summary: When Gaara became Kazekage and fought Deidara and died, he got Shukaku extracted from him. Once he was revived by Chiyo's soul, he was once again attacked. But by whom, and what is a mystery.
1. Hunger

_Well, this is my first fanfic... Review please! I need to know what I need to add or what I need to work on for the next chapter. I'm a little stuck, I don't know if I should have some romance or not, so help me please! And who should Gaara be with if so. Tee hee enjoy!_

* * *

A flash of lightning lit up Sunagakure. The rain droplets resembled diamonds as they fell onto the beige concrete buildings, the dry sand of the desert began to moist. It was very rare for it to rain in Suna, for it being located in the desert and all. The Kazekage stared out into the night sky, while sitting atop of a café building, another flash of lightning brightening up his face. His rusty colored hair plastered to his pale slender, face as the rain dropped harder and harder. His sea foam green eyes held black rings around his lids. His black shirt stuck to his skin, showing off his muscles, the sleeves of the shirt were fishnet. His pants were black and reached down to what seemed like his feet, but the hem of the pants were shoved into his black boots with white lines outlining the foot of the shoe. He was sitting with his right leg propped up and sat on his left leg, bringing his right arm over to drape around his right leg, the left arm at his side. 

The rain did not let up, lightning still flashed and the village was still quiet, except for the thumping noises of the rain hitting against the ground and the buildings. Gaara closed his eyes, only to quickly open them so he didn't fall asleep.

After having to fight Deidara, getting Shukaku extracted from him, and dying then being resurrected from Chiyo's soul, he was nearly on the verge to going into a deep slumber. The only thing that held him back, was fear. Fear that Shukaku was still inside, fear that he might loose himself, fear that he'll hurt the people of his village. And that his fear might turn into full blown rage.

Gaara turned his head toward the entrance of Sunagakure, hearing a light tapping sound, footsteps splashing through water. The large gates seemed like a prison followed by a large tan wall keeping in its victims. A figure could be seen walking, slowly approaching the Kazekage. As the figure got closer, a flash of lightning showed his face. His deep violet eyes eyed him with what it seemed like hunger. The rain didn't even touch him; he was still dry during the downpour. He had paper-white skin, truly an unattractive man he was. His golden blonde hair shot out in every direction, like he was electrocuted.

The Kazekage brought both hands to his side and pushed himself up. His cloth's hung tightly to him, sucking on to his figure. He turned to face the visitor, only to find he wasn't there anymore. Gaara's eyes narrowed in frustration, he wasn't seeing things now was he? His drowsiness must be taking a toll on him. Droplets continued to fall on the red-dead, sliding down his face, soaking him to the bone.

But, the presence didn't fade away like he thought it would, it was real. A chuckle could be heard from behind him. Slowly, Gaara turned around and went to the edge of the building to meet the odd young man; at least he thought it was young, or a man. He was more hideous up close, his eyes were crusty and his skin was that of a paper-white and blotches of golden brown. A scar slashed his face in half, red, like a burn. The man's cloths were neat and tidy, not a drop on them. His shirt was a faded black and it buttoned up in front, and his pants were black and had an almost fuzzy texture to it. His boots were a faded black, like grey. And to top it all off, he had a navy blue trench coat in an unbuttoned fashion so it flew around his legs in the wind.

Gaara's face still held neither surprise nor emotion, "What?" he growled. The man's face was enough to make him sick. Amusement flickered in said man's eyes, "I just wanted to talk." The man's voice was hoarse.

The Kazekage just stood there and waited for the man to continue, "I'm Solomon, I've just came from Iwagakure and in need of something…" Solomon paused, his eyes filled with hunger, "To eat." He finished. Gaara eyed the man and crossed his arms over his covered chest loosely, "Nothing's open." He stated calmly. The rain poured down harder and another bolt of lightning lit the sky.

Solomon still was rain free, dry, like a barrier was protecting him from the icy cold droplets, "Oh no my dear boy, that's not what I want." He smirked, showing off his yellow teeth in the process.

Gaara's non-existent eyebrows knitted together, but his eyes still devoid of emotion. Solomon began to walk toward the red-head slowly; then jumped up onto the roof, "You look…" he stopped and walked closer to him until he was about a foot from him, "delicious." This time, he gave Gaara a full blown smile, showing him his yellow teeth that started to mold into fangs, his breath foul.

Gaara aimed his punch toward Solomon's abdomen, only to meet air. Solomon chuckled darkly, "My, my, aren't we a feisty one?" he retorted from behind Gaara.

Gaara's façade darkened and began to break; rage was filling in his emptiness. Said man got into a fighting stance and round-house kicked Solomon in the back of his head, he was knocked off of the café building. Solomon placed his hands in front of him, catching the fall, and flipped in the air so he could stand on his feet again. Gaara quickly did some hand signs, "Suna Shuriken" he uttered under his breath while his sand created a shuriken and shot at Solomon.

Solomon dogged his attack with ease, "Is that all you got, little boy?" he snickered, "And you were feared, pathetic humans." Solomon brought his hands up to his face and mumbled some words, "Lust, greed, sloth, wrath, pride, gluttony, envy" he chanted. Much to Gaara's dismay, the building he was standing on began to shake, cracking noises were heard and suddenly, the building came crumbling down.

Gaara jumped on to the ground just before the building hit the floor. The rain kept pouring down, harder now and thunder emitted from the clouds above. His green eyes surveyed the area, Solomon was not found, his presence completely gone too. Coffee cups, tea cups and other sorts of dishes and silverware were found in every direction. Coffee grounds scattered and bits of rock were flung into some of the nearby buildings. He narrowed his eyes in agitation, where did the fool run off too?

Solomon reappeared in front of Gaara, "7 sins!" he shouted to no one in particular. Solomon began changed, his faded black shirt was torn, his fuzzy black pants ripped so it was about knee length, now bare-footed, his trench coat complete disarray. His yellow fangs grew longer, sharper. His eyes darkened into a deep purple, his eyes were genuinely beautiful, unlike the rest of him. All in all, the sight of this man was simply bloodcurdling.

A faint red light beamed off his hands and through his eyes, making the deep velvety purple into indigo, perhaps lighter. Solomon raised his hand so it was about chest level, "Hold still, this will only hurt… A little" he gave Gaara a wicked smile, his hand tightened into a fist and headed toward Gaara's stomach. Gaara hurriedly made some more hand signs, "Suna no Yoroi." He breathed out. Hastily, the wet desert sand formed a well made wall that brought concrete shame in front of Gaara and blocked Solomon's fatal blow to his stomach, but couldn't with stand more then a punch, and it quickly fell back down into the moist sand, Gaara's frown deepened.

Solomon smiled, "I'm hungry, no more playing!" he screeched. He diapered then reappeared behind Gaara, "I can smell it" his voice wavered, "I smell your delicious," he stopped briefly to take a whiff of the air, "Your mouthwatering blood!" he bellowed. Gaara began to make more of his hand signs only to be stopped by Solomon's hands, he cocked Gaara's head to one side so his throat was clearly visible.

Solomon brought his face to his throat while one hand held his head and the other held his arms behind his back in a painful manor. He sniffed his throat, and breathed out; Gaara's eyes winced as his breath tickled his face and throat, this man smelled awful, like a dead corpse. Gaara struggled to break free, but Solomon kept an iron rip on him. Gaara lead chakra into his hands and push Solomon backward onto the ground.

Solomon looked up at Gaara giving him a sinister smile. He brought his hands up to his sides and pushed up into the air. He landed softly behind Gaara and took his hands once again. He twisted his arms until he heard a sickening crack. Gaara grimaced while his head was forcibly swung to the right, to reveal his pale neck. Quickly, without hesitation, Solomon opened his mouth and trailed his tongue across Gaara's neck. Gaara shuddered. He opened his mouth a little wider and let his large fangs scrape his neck, leaving a line of blood.

Solomon licked the blood before it would be washed away by the rain. Sucking at the cut and moaning in pleasure. Gaara thrashed about, the stinging of the man saliva seeping into his shallow cut. Solomon smirked, then stopped licking and opened his mouth wide enough to take a big chunk of Gaara's neck. Slowly, Solomon's fangs sunk into his neck and his tongue licked him in circular patterns while he drank Gaara's blood.

Gaara's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Solomon devoured his neck, the pain unbearable. Solomon moaned in content, sucking away his blood. He stopped before he sucked all of his blood, "I'll let you be, and maybe we could meet again." He whispered in Gaara's ear. Gaara trembled in resentment, "Fuck off." Solomon snorted and gave Gaara one last nip of his neck, "See you around, kid."

Gaara's limbs and his head became free and he hurdled to the ground in pain, he was icy cold, like he was freezing to death, the rain wasn't helping much either. His teeth began to chatter, they ached and his neck burned. He lifted his head to see where Solomon went, but the man wasn't there. Gaara tried to get up, his arms numb from the pain, his neck tingled. Ignoring the numbness of his arms, he placed them on either side of his body and winced in pain as he pushed off of the ground. It was a fruitless attempt as for he fell straight back down to the ground again. He was filthy, sand covered his face and his hands, his pants were falling down from the rain drenching him, his shirt full of the beige sand and pushed up slightly to see his pale, flawless stomach muscles.

Reluctantly, the rain began to lighten up and one last bolt of lightning shot across the sky, soon followed by thunder, Gaara's world darkened.

* * *

_Yeah, I got tired on how everyone thought that all Vampyre's are beautiful creatures, so in my fic they're absolutely horrid . A little experiment, and no Solomon's not a homo, well, so far in my thick brain. I know that most, or it seems like all vampyre books or movies hold some romance and some [a lot seducing. So you tell me what you want and I'll try my best to please ya! ;)_

_ †Count Zanin†_


	2. Animalistic bite

_I'm not too happy with this chapter... I think I rushed through it, but yeah, REVIEW! Please? Nobody reviewed last time so I'm not sure if I should still do some romance or something._

* * *

"What!" someone shouted, "Kankuro, shut up, you don't want to wake Gaara up!" A feminine voice came from the left side. You could hear faint noises in the background, footsteps, and people talking in hushed tones, the smell of medicine in the air. Oh yeah, Gaara knew exactly where he was.

Bitterly, Gaara's black rimmed eyes fluttered open to see if his confirmations were correct, and indeed he was. The room was painted off-white; in front of him was a faded teal, leather desk chair with metal casters. To his left was his sister Temari, and right beside her was his oh so intelligent brother, Kankuro, sitting in white plastic chairs in front of a wide window with the sun shining brightly. There was a teal desk behind them with many medicines and medical supplies. The desk had piles of paper work on top of it, reminding him of his job, and had 4 cabinets with no handles, just a little piece token off of the bottom of the cabinet so you could open them with your hands, and about 6 drawers on each side of the desk with white plastic handles in the shape of a rectangle. There was a hole so someone could sit between the 6 drawers.

Gaara brought his attention back to his siblings; Temari was wearing her normal ninja attire minus the fan, black fishnet stockings with her long black kimono, red outlining the endings of the cloth, and a red sash around her waist, her ninja sandals and black stretchy fingerless gloves.

Kankuro was wearing a black sweater, the front and back of the sweater reached down to his thigh and the sides stopped at his hips with a red belt-like material around his waist. A white cloth was placed around his arms and tied, letting a piece of cloth flutter down his lower back. His black pants reached down to his ankle and had on black ninja shoes and fingerless gloves, almost like a glove you wear in the winter. On his face was purple 'paint'.

Temari cleared her throat, "Gaara…" she hesitated, afraid she might upset him, "What happened?" Kankuro leaned in and put his elbows on his knees, "The café building was destroyed and you were found, lying right next to it…" He sighed, "People are starting to think… things." He said the last word with venom, "These people are so pathetic…" He mumbled.

Gaara looked over to Kankuro, and then back to Temari, "There was an attack." He stated coolly.

Kankuro snorted, "Obviously, but by whom, Gaara?" Temari closed her eyes for a brief second, then opened them again, concerned teal irises met Gaara's impassive sea foam green eyes, "You're the Kazekage, and you're strong…" she placed a hand on the white sheets of the bed where Gaara laid, "Who could've done this?" she asked in a sweet, calm and concerned voice.

Gaara looked away from his siblings to look outside the window. Not who, but what. His fists tightened as he thought back about last night, or was it last night? He raised his right hand to his neck, there were puncture wounds. His teeth were still chattering and he still felt as if he was frozen, but his neck hurt worse.

A wave of pain came and Gaara winced, "Gaara!" Temari screeched, and shot up out of her chair making the white plastic fall to the floor. Kankuro was still leaning onto his knees, "He's okay Tem." He tried calming her, but a failed attempt. "Okay! Okay! Are you crazy? He is not okay! How could this happen to Gaara!" Temari roared with vehement hostility. Kankuro sighed, "You shouldn't yell Tem we're in a hospital." Temari closed her eyes and put her hand to the bridge of her nose, "Yes, yes, you're right, I'm sorry."

Gaara felt his teeth growing larger, and sharper. His neck was pulsing and the burning increased, "It… Burns." He said below a whisper. Kankuro looked up and Temari turned around, "What? Are you okay?" she blurted out. Gaara looked away from the window and looked at Temari then to the white bed sheets, "Burns." He said again in a breathy voice. Gaara's neck still throbbed and his teeth felt like they were being pulled out of his head. He closed his eyes real tight, "It burns!" he said louder, yelling.

Kankuro rose and ran to go get the nurse, "I'll be right back" he said in an urgent voice. Temari nodded and he ran out the teal door.

Gaara opened his eyes to see Temari looking at him with concern and worry etched on her cream colored face; "Are…" she paused, "Are you okay?" Another wave of pain came and he bit on his tongue from crying out, "Ye, yes." He managed to choke out.

Kankuro busted through the door along side a medic-nin with a mop of pink hair, "Hard, to find… Damnit…" he stated between pants while putting his hands on his knees for support. The medic-nin took a glance at Kankuro, "What? Can't run that far?" she grinned. Kankuro glared at her, "Shut… up." He growled, trying to catch his breath.

The medic-nin turned around and all sort of amusement gone once she saw Gaara, "What happened?" she said with a stern voice. Gaara snorted as another wave of pain came. Temari looked at the medic-nin, "He said it burns… He wouldn't tell us…" she uttered. The medic-nin nodded as she walked over to Gaara, she had emerald green eyes and pale velvety skin. Her pink hair was tied up into a messy bun with some strands shaping her face, "I'll need you guys to leave, sorry" she gave them a sympathetic smile as she walked them to the door. Temair and Kankuro looked back one last time to Gaara, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his lower half was covered by the bed sheets, "It's okay, see you later Sakura, Gaara" Kankuro said as he led him and his sister out of the room.

"Okay, now let's see here; move your head to the right please Kazekage-sama." Sakura, the medic-nin demanded as she put her hand on his shoulder. Gaara stared at her, "I'm fine." He stated with authority. Sakura snorted, "Of course, silly me." While rolling her eyes, "I'm serious." She said furiously, crossing her arms over her chest. Gaara looked at her one last time, then cocked his head to the right.

The hand Sakura placed at Gaara's shoulder slid over to his neck, the other hand was in his rusty colored hair, moving his head more to the right every minute or so. Sakura's eyes widened, "What's this?" she asked under her breath, talking to herself.

She moved her hand over the puncture wounds at the base of his neck, the skin around it was sweltering, red and puffy. Her eyebrows knitted together, "This, this looks like a snake bit, but… Wait" she stated clearly irritated. Sakura looked up and took her hands off of Gaara, "Did you get bitten by something?" she eyed him curiously.

Gaara turned to face Sakura and looked her straight in the eye, "Yes." He stated. He watched her as she was thinking, "It was a man." he muttered.

Sakura looked at him with disbelieving eyes, "A man?" she said as she tried to surpass her giggles, "Nice, now tell me what it was that bit you so I could get the antidote."

Gaara winced as another shock of pain crossed his neck, "I'm telling you the truth" he roared through gritted teeth. Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Okay, I'll believe you…" she moved her hands back to their original position in his hair and on his neck, "For now" she muttered under her breath.

Sakura's hands felt like ice as she ran her fingers over his wound. He sighed inwardly with content, her hands were so soft and tender, the iciness of her hands soothed his aching neck. Without notice, he cocked his head further to the right.

Sakura noticed that he immediately relaxed into her touch and smirked, the cold usually impassive Gaara was acting like a dog wanting a belly-rub. She moved her hand over the wounds in a circular motion while the she ran her other hand through his hair. His hair was so silky and smooth for someone who lives in the desert, his skin was so rough but smooth. She concentrated on the puncture wounds, rubbing them to see if there were any lumps, Gaara winced.

Gaara very well knew that Sakura noticed how he relaxed in her touch, but didn't really think of it. His mind was racing with thoughts of Solomon and the way he bit him, it almost seemed… animalistic. Of course it would seem animalistic if some passerby just happened to come over to your village threaten you, and then take you as their meal. Gaara looked up to see Sakura already standing and writing her observations in a little black medical notebook, "Kazekage-sama, what exactly happened?" she questioned without even looking up from her notebook. Gaara turned around in the bed and tore off the bed sheets so he could sit up and face the medic-nin. He placed his shirt-less back onto the off-white wall, "A man bit me." He spat out as if he stated the obvious. Sakura stopped writing in her notebook and peered at Gaara, "Yes, yes, you already told me, but how?" she needed more detail then some childish answer as 'a man bit me' that's just plain deficient.

Gaara just sat there turned toward the medic and stared out the abnormally bright window. The window was left wide open and you could see the outlining of the buildings and some of the trees of the green house. Long teal curtains cascaded down the large window and met the floor. The Kazekage turned back toward the medic, "The man appeared when it was raining that one night." He stopped and glanced at her for her reaction, she nodded for him to go on; "His name was Solomon." He paused again, thinking of what to say and how to say it, "He was hungry." Sakura sat down in the teal desk chair and rolled over toward Gaara on the bed. She swung one leg over the right side of the chair and same with the left, crossing her arms loosely over the back of the chair and rested her chin atop of her arms. She watched him intently, "Hungry?" she uttered, "What do you mean hungry?"

Gaara glared at Sakura, "He was hungry." Sakura stared at Gaara, "Oh so he was hungry then bit you?" she stated in a mocking tone. The Kazekage glared harder, "Exactly." The medic-nin sighed and she got up from her position walking over toward the door, "I need you to stay in the hospital a bit longer until I could figure out what the hell is going on here." She declared and left the room with her notebook before Gaara could complain.

* * *

_REVIEW:) I need help! Thanks, I hope you like it! _

_†Count Zanin†_


End file.
